Lightbound
by steinworks
Summary: Kalin Victors was betrayed by his closest family and forever scarred because of it. Now with the help of the military, he has the power to deal proper punishment. But allies in the military are not all they appear to be...my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Father always said that the law of equivilant exchange not only applied to alchemy, but to the whole world. He said that no matter what happened, that that law would guide the world through its problems. My father was a foolish man…

My father, Richard Victors, become a state alchemist at the age of 25. He passed the exam with flying colors and wonderful recommendations. Despite all that, he still moved back out to Resembool and married his childhood lover, my mother. I don't remember much about him. Now that I think about it, I don't remember much about the either of them. All I know is that they left me all alone with nobody else.

A few years after I was born, father was called away to go fight in the civil war. The furher had issued a decree that every Ishvalan in Amestris should be killed. To make this possible, he needed every state alchemist he could find. My father had only a few hours to spend with me and mom before he had to leave for Ishval. He was so nice to me and mom…but that was before.

Before my father left for Ishval, he told me that I might not see him again. I was too young and dumb to understand anything of what he was saying, so I just smiled and nodded my head. My father may never be able to teach me ever again, and it was for that reason that my father decided to tell me everything he knew about alchemy and the world we live in. He spent hours talking about the law of equivalent exchange and the alchemy that he practiced.

He told me what it took for him to become a state alchemist as well. He said when they called him for the exam, he was supposed to show them something that they had never seen before. And apparently he did. My father invented a transmutation circle that perfectly embodied the law of equivalent exchange. It was a massive transmutation circle that was based on old medical alchemy. When he activated it, he had full control over the physical health of anyone inside of it. Using the law of equivalent exchange, anyone that was sick or injured inside of the circle would be healed as long as there was another person in the circle that would lose health.

The higher ups in the military apparently found this idea too valuable to pass up and they made him a state alchemist on the spot and called him the "Still Wound" Alchemist. They gave him access and clearance to all sorts of books on medical alchemy so he could get better. He said after he studied in central for a few years, he came to Resembool to study his alchemy there in peace without the bustle of the city. And that's where he met mom.

He showed me so much about alchemy and equivalent exchange in those few hours…but the one thing I remember most was what he told me as he was walking out the door. I had asked him if it was possible for him to bring people back….that were gone. At that moment my father banned me from reading any of his books or practicing alchemy while he was away. I didn't understand…I couldn't of understood. There was this look of fear in his eye that I had never seen before. A look that would become very familiar.

The only connection me and my mother had to the outside world was threw the newspaper that they would deliver to my house. Living in Resembool, there really isn't anything to do. Every time they would deliver it, I would run downstairs and look for Richard Victors. Mom and I would read every paper because my father was in every one of em. "The Still Wound Alchemist saves another 20 lives!" My father was the most famous medical alchemist in Amestris. He would make his giant transmutation circle in the ground around a bunch of injured soldiers and just wait for the enemy. When those Ishvalans thought they had they drop on him, it was actually the other way around. Once they stepped inside his circle, he would activate it. He would use all the healthy parts from the Ishvalans and transfer them over to the wounded soldiers. He would heal his men and kill 20 or 30 enemies at a time. It was brilliant.

No one knows exactly knows why, maybe cause of his great performance or the higher ups just treating him like a teachers pet, but my father was awarded furlough days away from the war. When he came back to Resembool for his days off, me and mom were so excited. He was the one with charisma in our family, and everything seemed better with him around. A few days after my father went back to the war, mom found out she was pregnant. He only stayed for 3 days and of course that was what he would do…

While he was around, I tried talking to my father about alchemy but he wouldn't hear about it. He just ignored me. As the war came to an end, my fathers name came up less and less in the newspaper until eventually it just wasn't there.

I was starting to lose hope until they announced that the war was over and that everyone was coming back home. My father came back home and everything was as it was before the war. Just me, him and mom. Mom really enjoyed his company, especially since she was so close to giving birth.

And then one day, my father did something I never thought would happen…he talked about alchemy again. I was so excited I didn't know what to do with myself. He let me read his books and he talked with me, but the one thing he never did was actually use alchemy. Every time I asked him, his face shrunk and his eyes became wide and he said he would never use alchemy again. He said every time he would even think about alchemy, all he could hear were the screams of the Ishvalan people.

I practiced with my dad every day and night until he said I was ready to learn something that I should never do. He told me that to understand the taboo of alchemy, I must learn it. He brought me down to the basement of our house and he went to a safe. He put the combination in and pulled out a book. I remember it like it is right in front of me now. It was titled "HUMAN TRANSMUTATION ". He made me read through the whole thing cover to cover and recite it by heart. He told me to understand the heresy against God I would commit if I were to use this alchemy.

And then the next morning… he was gone… All me and mom found was a note that said "Leaving for Central". He just abandoned us! My mother was depending on him to deliver the baby! He was the only one who knew how! Mother and I grabbed some provisions and started to head towards the nearest town, but it was too late. My mother gave birth on the gritty dirty road…and she died there. She had lost so much blood and I could hear the baby drowning in it, his tiny mouth gurgling it down his throat. I couldn't do anything! I just watched as the only family I had died right in front of me.

Why would he do that! Why would he leave us! I wouldn't have it! I wouldn't let him do this to us! I dragged my mother and baby brothers corpse back into my house. I took out "That" book and I created the transmutation circle. I don't know what I wanted more, to get my family back or to spite my father by using the alchemy he so hated. As I put their bodies in the circle, I took a deep breath, cried and activated it…but it was nothing like the book said. Tiny black hands grabbed my body and I saw eyes everywhere…and then nothing

I opened my eyes and saw behind me a giant gate and in front of me a tiny man. He said "To get past the gate, u must pay a toll! A mother and a child? U must pay." and then darkness. I awoke in my house but I was in too much pain to know what was going on. All I know as that half of my left leg was missing and all of my right leg was gone. I was gunna bleed out if this kept up! And then across from me…there were these things! A baby! And a woman! They were deformed and twisted and seeping ooze. Was this what I had created! Demons?

Its sketchy, but I remember using medical alchemy to stretch my skin across my legs to stop the bleeding. I used alchemy to bring down the living room on top of my own mother and brother! My father may have left them, but I had killed them! I lay there motionless for 2 days just wishing to die. It was only because of a officer sent by my father to check up on me that I am alive today. He saw me lying there, bathing in my own blood.

He sent me to Rush Valley, the Automail Capitol of Amestris, so I could get replacement legs. But far more than my legs were scarred. My mind had become devoid of all thought. I was just a body. All I could focus on were their faces! MY MOTHER AND BROTHER FACES THAT I HAD CREATED AND KILLED!

I got to Rush Valley and a man named Dominic fitted me with automail. People around there said he was the best mechanic in the world, but I didn't matter to me. I could rot for all I care.

I sank into this pit of sadness until I almost couldn't get out…until I saw her. She was the only thing that brought my mind away from that day. She was the picture of perfection to me. Her body was perfect in every way and her caring personality was what kept me going. Her name was Jihl and she was my best friend. Her skin was brown and her eyes were red but that wasn't why she was in Rush Valley. Her face was perfect, even though her whole jaw was automail. She had a an accident when she was little and she had to get a replacement. She grew up here and the people loved her, so when Fuher King Bradley commissioned the Ishvalan Extermination, everyone here turned a blind eye. They wouldn't kill her if she was Ishvalan or any other race. She showed me that I need to stop complaining about my life and find a way to fix it! There was this other girl named Paninya that taught me how to fight and I found another alchemist just a few weeks ago to practice with named Van. Ive spent the last 2 years practicing alchemy and marshal arts with my automail so I can teach my father a lesson when I meet him.

And I think the time couldn't be better, cause the Fuher King himself

Came to Rush Valley to ask me to become

A State Alchemist!


	2. Chapter 2

I remember that day with almost perfect clarity. The Furher is the most powerful man in Amestris and

also the busiest. It was a day like any other. Sparring with Paninya, looking at different automails with Jihl, and getting yelled at by Dominic. We all heard a knock on the door and I went to see who it was. And standing there was the Furher! Even though I heard he was a tall, fit man with black hair, I would have never imagined him to be so jolly! His smile was from ear to ear and he kindly asked me to speak with Kalin Victors. I couldn't believe my eyes! The Furher wanted to speak with me! I told him who I was and then he told me to sit down for a second and discuss some matters with him alone. When we were by ourselves he told me that he had been keeping a close eye on me. He knew I was Major Victors son and that because of this, I had the potential to become a great alchemist like my father was. He also said that some of the customers we had been dealing with were actually his agents, coming to see how far I had been progressing.

But there was one other thing he told me, without a smile though. He said I was not to mention or inquire anything about my father to anyone else accept him. He said my father was on a secret black operations mission for the government and that his identity needed to remain a mystery.

And then the furher did something that almost brought me to the point of tears. He got down on his hands and knees and started crying! He was begging for my forgiveness. He knew that he was the one who had ordered my father to go to Central that day. He knew that he had basically condemned my mother to death along with her child. He asked me if could find it in my heart to forgive him for what he had done to me…and I did.

The furher only ordered my father to go to Central. My father knew what was going to happen to mom and me if he left, but he did it anyway, and that's what I cant forgive!

The last discussion King Bradley and I had was the matter of the military. He had decided that I should be the first of a secret sect of the state alchemists. A sect that would not be known to the people, but deal with military matters covertly and secretively. He said that if I were to accept the honor, I would be immediately be sent to Central for evaluation and would be an official state alchemist. He even said because of the discreet nature of this position, I was even classified to look for my father!

After all these years, after all this time, I would finally be given the authority and resources to hunt this man down and show him what he has done to me and my family! I couldn't do anything but accept his offer!

The furher then told me to step outside and demonstrate this "new" alchemy he has heard so much about.

Since I tried human transmutation, I have been able to bypass the transmutation circle phase of alchemy. All I need to do is clap my hands and then instant alchemy! Naturally, I was extremely nervous to perform in front of the King of the country, so I would need a little help. I told Bradley to wait just a second until I found my alchemy master, Van.

It was strange. The second I had mentioned Vans name, the Furher looked like he had just seen a ghost. He asked me to describe Van in detail. I told him that he had blonde hair, a blonde beard, golden eyes, was tall and almost never smiled. Bradley face turned from his usual happy self to a menacing scowl in a second. He told me to bring Van to him immediately. I looked and looked but Van was nowhere to be found…he just disappeared. But after everything was said and done, he came to Rush Valley kind of mysteriously as well.

3 weeks ago when we met him, Van said he was starving but he also had some work to do in Rush Valley, so Mr. Dominic took him in. He saw me laying in bed and came to talk to me, and that's when I told him about what had happened to me. After I told him, he cried so much. Through his sobbing, I heard him promise that he would teach me alchemy that would save people instead of hurt them. And from that day, he was my teacher…and friend.

But it didn't matter right now. Van wouldn't have left if he didn't think I was ready to be on my own! I guess that was his way of saying I was grown up even though im only 15. I went back to Bradley and told him I couldn't find Van but I was ready to show him my alchemy. I clapped my hands and drug my feet across the floor and out came electricity! Then the Furher's smile came back. I could tell I had made him proud.

He asked me how I had figured out this type of alchemy and why I drug my feet. I told him that when I first moved out here to Rush Valley, I would play in the rocks and desert with Paninya. I would practice martial arts and alchemy out there with her. One day, I just started transmuting every rock I saw, until I had made a completely new metallic allow. Paninya said there was nothing else like it on earth! When I had brought it back to Dominic, he was amazed. He said just by feeling it, he knew that this metal would conduct electricity over 400% better than steel! He had asked me if I could make anymore of this stuff, but I didn't know the proper alchemical combination. He said if I could find a way to make more of it, I could revolutionize the way electricity is used in our world! But because I had made it myself, he said I could do whatever I wanted with it.

I asked him if there was any way to incorporate this into my automail design. He told me it shouldn't be any problem at all. With a little mechanics and a little alchemy, I was able to create the first Electridium automail! By rubbing my automail feet along any surface I could create a electrostatic charge. And then by using alchemy, I could manipulate the oxygen around me to support the charge, essentially creating my own little lightning bolt.

The furher was astounded. He said he has had scientists and alchemist working together for years that have never even come close to what I made by accident. He said that I should definitely go to central wit him and he would be honored to have me as a State Alchemist. I told him that I would be thrilled. I said goodbye to Mr. Dominic and Paninya and gave them both a hug. Then I went to Jihl and told her a promise. I promised her that no matter what happens, I will always use my alchemy to protect her and never harm her! I promised that I wouldn't forget about all the kind things the people of Rush Valley have done for me and that I will never forget about Rush Valley. And then I promised her I would return to her a hero of Amestris and a man she would be proud of!

I followed the Furher back to his car and waved goodbye to all the people who had been my new family in Rush Valley. As we drove off far enough so I couldn't see the town anymore, the Bradley told me I was bound for much brighter lights

Growing up in Resembool and Rush Valley, you never fully understand how advanced Amerstris is…until you go to Central! This was bigger than I had ever imagined! I probably looked so dumb to the furher who was so used to all of this. This was the capitol of our nation, but what was really impressive was Central Headquarters. All types of military were there and the fact that I was with the King didn't help the starring.

All I heard was "Why is that kid with the furher king" and "That must be the Kings new adopted brat to play with Selim". We walked past everyone and into the halls on the way to his office when I heard people talking about "That conniving self absorbed man they call the Flame Alchemist". I remember that title. He was the only other alchemist in the newspaper more than my father. I read that he just snaps his fingers and fire pops up all over the place. He was supposed to have murdered more Ishbalans than all the infantry men combined!

Then the furher grabbed my attention back as we came into the General room. He introduced me to the Generals as "The Still Wound Alchemists boy". we all shook hands and walked to the assessment hall. The Furher told me that my assessment would be different than that of other state alchemists. Instead of performing in front of hundreds of other recruits, my audience were only the generals and Bradley himself.

He said I didn't have to them anything spectacular or any feats of inhuman stamina or strength…just stay alive.

Before I could even ask him what he meant a gate opened up on the side of the wall and out came a ferocious chimera! It was a mix of a lion and an eagle and it was bolting straight for me. So this is what they meant! I managed to dodge its first attack but it swiped my left shoulder pretty deep. I released a bolt of electricity into its body but that didn't seem to do anything.

But then I thought back to Van's training and calmed myself down. I let that monster gash my body nearly to bits. All the Generals were questioning the furhers judgment about making me a state alchemist if I couldn't even take down a simple chimera. But the furher stood there just smiling and waiting.

After I had decided I couldn't take anymore hits, I stood my ground and clapped my hands together as the beast charged at me. All the Generals thought I was a fool for thinking that my lightning alchemy would do anything against the chimera…but it wasn't lightning alchemy this time!

I clapped my had and to the astonishment of the Generals, the beast was covered in wounds. I jumped into the air and transmuted my automail leg into a blade and thrust it right threw the chimeras neck! I had beat it and passed the assessment…but nobody knew how!

General Raven stood and demanded to know what had happened. Before I could even open my mouth to explain, the furher started talking for me! He knew what he was talking about as well. He was the only one who saw what I had done.

He explained to the Generals that I had adapted my fathers method of medical transmutation into a combat style. All I had to do was take some injuries and then wait for the right moment. By clapping my hands, I could use the healthy body tissue and blood from the chimera and make it my own. Its extremely simple for an experienced alchemist to transmute a chimera's blood and skin into that of a human. He told them I would take the healthy parts of my enemies and make them my own, all the while having the enemy gain my injuries because of equivalent exchange. And the best part was that because I could skip the transmutation circle phase, it could be done on the fly in combat, something that Major Victors would never be able to accomplish.

All the Generals mouth were hanging wide open and then seemingly sinister smiles crept along their faces as they all glanced at one another.

King Bradley then arose from his chair and made a final announcement. "Kalin Victors. In your short life, you have made many leaps and bounds that most men at my age have yet to even achieve. I believe you would be an invaluable asset to the Amestrian military. My son, you have a bright future ahead of you!

And it is for that reason

From this moment on

You shall be known as

THE LIGHT-BOUND ALCHEMIST


End file.
